


Admiration

by snapdragon76



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Ever look at your love and just admire them? This is one of those.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 42
Kudos: 122





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is the first thing I posted here. Dunno if it'll be the last. This came to me while I was trying to sleep, so I thought I might as well write it down. It was originally gonna be a Tumblr vignette post like I've done, but I thought I'd expand on it more and make a ficlet out of it. Comment and feedback are love.

**Arya**

She can’t help but gaze at him in love and admiration. She takes him in as he sleeps. The tousled locks of his soft black hair splayed against the white of the pillow. She loves to run her fingers through his hair. She also loves to grip it tightly during more intimate moments. The way his long, dark eyelashes flutter while he sleeps, shielding those deep pools of blue she could drown herself in. His sharp cheekbones and strong jawline that she loves to pepper kisses on, which also sets in determination whenever he sets his mind to something.

Her eyes linger on his lips, those soft, pillowy lips that smother hers and can leave a hot trail of desire on her skin. She flicks down to his Adam’s apple, which bobs up and down when he swallows, and also when he laughs, usually at something she’s done. Her eyes trail down to his chest, rising up and down in sleep. She loves to bury her face in that chest, so strong and broad and safe. She moves to his arms next, muscular and firm, but also gentle when caressing her. She feels safe in those arms. 

Next, are his hands. Those large, sinewy hands with the long fingers that hold on tightly to what he holds dear, and can fight off all the demons they both have with such ferocity. Those hands, with those fingers, can also perform magic on her, leaving her undone in a thousand different ways. 

She shifts down to his torso. That narrow, hardened torso. The effect of years of strong work and determination have done wonders on his torso, with its hardened planes and smooth lines. She can’t help but skim over the curve of his ass, tight and firm. She loves his ass. The silky smoothness and the softness of the skin under her fingertips as he moves against her. 

His legs as they entwine with hers. Hard, muscular, and powerful. They could crush the life out of her if he desired. But she knew he’d never desire that. No, his strength would never be used against her, only to protect her, even though he knew she’d never need it. He’d protect her anyway. And she’d do the same for him.

**Gendry**

He can’t help but look at her in love and admiration. She’s his world. From the top of her head, with its chestnut brown hair that he loves to tuck behind her ears and lay soft kisses upon. Her steely eyes are closed with sleep. He loves her eyes, the way they set in hard determination one minute, and soften with love and tenderness the next. Mostly while looking at him. He’s seen both.

He lingers on her cheek. He loves the soft skin of her face, to touch it with gentle fingertips, and to kiss it, with soft kisses as he moves down her long neck, burning with desire. He loves her skin, how soft and smooth it is, as she flushes with anger in one moment, and with lust the next. One of his favorite things is to kiss trails down that skin, over her breasts, and over her taut stomach down to her core. 

Her strong arms are the work of deities. Well, and her own determination. Those arms, which wrap around him in times of trouble, and in times of love. He would die in those arms.

The curve of her waist is if it’s been carved from stone. Womanly, yet strong. His favorite place is where it tapers in between her ribs and that glorious ass. 

But he especially loves her legs. Those legs which carry her with pride, yet wrap around him with a fierceness yet to be matched in any living being he’s seen before. He trails a path of fire up those muscular legs and they shiver in anticipation before gripping him with untold strength as she comes undone beneath him before becoming boneless after she reaches her peak. Those legs, which can also turn him underneath and can jackhammer him into oblivion. 

She snuggles into him once again, safe and secure. He’ll spend the remaining years of his life making sure she always feels that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Made it to the end? I'm glad. Hope you liked my little indulgence. I may write more. Who can say at this point?


End file.
